


If It Makes You Happy

by PerfectSloth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One Shot, Please help this poor man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectSloth/pseuds/PerfectSloth
Summary: Just a soft little scenario between a stubborn old man and his number one hero





	If It Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something like this so please.. be gentle

The Exarch was on his knees, gripping his staff with his crystalline hand for support. He had not been expecting to lose steam so quickly, but the investigation into Sin Eater sightings in Lakeland had drained his already limited stamina. 

His presence wasn’t absolutely required, but it allowed for some much needed fresh air in his lungs and time outside of the somewhat cramped confines of the Ocular. These far and few between excursions had also permitted him a chance to see the Warrior of Light in action, instead of scrying with the use of the tower. Though it was far from normal circumstances that brought them together, he enjoyed these moments that one could almost consider ‘casual’. 

This time it had only been over a bell when the Exarch started to reach his limit. The energy he had expended only having been lost from simply traversing the grounds surrounding the Crystarium. His steps felt heavier in the lavender-hued grass, the bright foliage doing nothing to help the clouds creeping into his vision. His grip on consciousness was beginning to weaken, and yet, he wanted to stay grounded in this moment. For himself, for his- ah... no, for The Warrior of Light. Yet his willpower alone wasn’t enough to keep him standing; that along with a poorly placed rock, and he tumbled down into the grass. 

The warrior quickly turned around at the unexpected yelp that sounded out far behind them, and found the Exarch on his hands and knees, dropping what they were doing and rushing over to help. The Exarch was trying to steady himself on his staff, not yet finding the energy to stand. Oh, how foolish he must look, crawling around in the dirt like a clumsy child. Damn this body of his and how quickly it- 

“Exarch!” The warrior shouted as they quickly jogged over to kneel in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. “What happened? Are you alright?” 

He felt colour rising to his cheeks at the thought of them witnessing such an act, of course they would come to help him. “Aha..’tis nothing, truly. I simply lost my balance is all.” He chuckled, the sound coming out breathier than he planned but hoping they wouldn’t notice. 

Which they did. He looked up to face them and saw only concern as they searched him for any signs of injury. “Please, as old as I may be, I am not that fragile.” He said with a smile, hoping to ease the worries of the warrior finishing up their examination. 

The warrior sighed and their features softened, “I’m not implying you are, but you did just take quite the tumble.” They said while eyeing his chest, which began to heave with exertion. “Maybe it’s time we headed back, we can pick up this search another day.” The warrior’s words were firm, and yet their tone was gentle. Only wanting to help, just like they always do. He knew that, which is why he felt that much more selfish in his requests to tag along. He was aware of his lack of endurance, and still... 

A pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist helped snap him back into reality, the warrior had started helping him get back to his feet. Not like they needed his help in doing so, he was constantly amazed with their preternatural strength and the boundaries they could push. Surpassing their own limits, time and time again. It was a trait he greatly admired, wishing he had the same fortitude. 

He let out a gasp as he was suddenly hoisted up onto his feet, using his staff as a crutch of sorts to help keep him upright. Keeping one arm around his waist, the warrior moving to his side as they both slowly made their way back to the Crystarium. 

The two of them were mostly silent on the journey back, both electing instead to simply be in the other’s presence. As they arrived at the gates, the warrior helped prop him up against a nearby wall to gain his bearings. The Exarch let out a huff as the feeling of a warm arm supporting him was replaced with cool, hard stone. 

“I must apologize for making you bear the weight of my incompetence, both physical and not.” He said with a twinge of guilt as he tried his best to straighten up, the proximity of the tower already doing wonders for his health. “Perhaps I should stay here at the Crystarium the next time something comes up. I have already burdened you with the liberation of this world, it is already too much of me to wish to come along. I only have so many tricks up my sleeves to help me, after all.” The exarch affirmed, hoping to lighten the mood. 

A tender look graces the warrior’s features as they speak softly. “I wouldn’t call it a burden; I was quite thankful for the company.” The warrior says as they step closer. “Besides, you need to get out more.” They lightly patted him on the shoulder and smirked, causing the Exarch to smile in earnest. He couldn’t help but notice in this moment the way that their warm eyes softened, the dimples in their cheeks as they smiled. ‘How lovely they look in this light’ he thought to himself, looking upon them in quiet adoration. 

The air was cool as the sun was setting over the Crystarium, but he couldn’t help but feel warmth rising in his chest as they both stood silently in the courtyard, the warrior not breaking eye contact. He was thankful for the cowl that was covering his now peach-tinted face at the realization he might have been staring longer than he should have. 

The Exarch cleared his throat, quickly dusting himself off. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you. It has been a long day, and you deserve your rest.” He said as he started to make his way towards the steps of the tower. “I hope you have a good night.” Giving a quick wave, he said his goodbyes for the night to the warrior who waved in return. Making his way back into the Ocular the Exarch shut the door, lamenting the loss of their presence but appreciative of this time for himself. 

Thinking on the day, he slowly wrapped his arms around his own waist in a mock embrace, mimicking the Warrior of Light's earlier actions and smiled. 

“Mayhap... I shall let myself be selfish again, just once.”


End file.
